Yesterdays
by kokonutsu
Summary: Kikyo doesn't like to dwell on the past, but Inu Yasha is the exception. AU Oneshot Reedited on 2.7.2006


Here it is; the first Inu Yasha piece I've done in god knows how long. It's a Kikyo centered fic too, because I like her, and because I also feel sorry for her. I didn't portray her that kindly in Life in the Middle, but with this fic, I hope the reader can understand why she acts the way she does. _"But it's an AU fic!" _you say? I completely forgot about that…

* * *

Yesterdays

* * *

Nights were hard for Kikyo, and mornings were even worse. Even being marooned in the farthest room of the house, locking her door, and stuffing her pillow into her ears did no good. They were simply too loud, or they installed speakers outside her room. 

"_You were supposed to be home three hours ago, but you didn't even call! …And what's this, you're **drunk** too?"_

"_Meeting ran late,"_

"_Oh, your meeting ran late, so that's why you're **reeking** of alcohol?"_

"_Give me a break; I bring food to the table, don't I?"_

"_That's what you always say! Couldn't you even keep one little promise?"_

"_What promise?"_

"_For heaven's sake, its Kikyo's birthday today, and you said you'd come home early to cut the cake with her."_

"_**God damn it**, its not like she can't cut the damn cake herself, she's 17 years old, she doesn't need me to-"_

"_She's **16**, she's 16 years old! How could you even forget how old she was?"_

"_Oh shut up; I'll buy her something tomorrow..."_

And on and on it went... Kikyo tried humming to herself a bit, but combined with the commotion they were making, it only gave her the vague beginnings of a headache. When it finally became a little too much, she squeezed her eyes shut, turned around on her stomach and with her hands ripping at her scalp, screamed into the pillows. Later, in the morning, she figured she fell asleep last night because she woke up and skipped breakfast to get to school.

And at school, her friends showered her with the pretty presents she would later dump in her closet, and boys sent her the pretty roses she would later throw at the birds. She broke up with Koga yesterday and the whole school already knew. And Koga, like every other boy she dated, only lasted about some several odd weeks.

_But…_

Inu Yasha was different; she stayed with him for about a year, add or subtract a few several weeks. He never gave her flowers, he about never gave her presents, and he just about completely ignored her at school (lest some other guy approached her.)

_But…_

He was still always there with her, come rain, shine, hailstorm and flying cows, lingering around like a weathervane. People called them complete opposites, the earth and the sky; the sun and the rain, and yada, yada, yada. Nobody could understand _why_ they were together, and honestly speaking, the two couldn't figure that out either.

_But…_

So they didn't have anything in common, but maybe they saw something in each other when they first met, saw something sillier than love that would glue them together for a whole year and some odd weeks.

Loneliness...

She came home to arguments, and he came home to silence. She was quiet where he was loud; she had nothing to prove whereas he had to prove everything. _Really_, she tries to explain, they were made for each other, like bananas and peels, and like chocolates and noodles, and she gets a bit lost in thought and babbles on like a girl in love.

_But…dream-tales never do last._

When he started picking her flowers, and when he started giving her gifts, and when he started pampering her at school, and finally, when she felt that strange, throbbing ache in her heart, she knew he had to go. The charade went a little too far, she had almost started to care, and he was changing. On that night, after their first lovemaking, he said those three little words she hated hearing. It was even worse when he said it, and meant it.

So now, she's broken up with Koga, because he was just a bit too much like him…and because their kisses were just a bit too much alike too, fierce, desperate and hungry.

Inu Yasha and she never shared a gentle kiss, much less a gentle fuck, but when he looked at her with those eyes, it was just a bit too much.

He had to go.

"_I hate how you make me feel."_


End file.
